


性爱自修室（18-19）

by BingrenAgua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingrenAgua/pseuds/BingrenAgua
Kudos: 7





	性爱自修室（18-19）

18.  
尤长靖刚出楼栋的大门就见到了等他上学的朱正廷一脸谄媚地看着他，迎过来抱住尤长靖的胳膊：“靖靖~前天的事情是我不对，你为什么不回我微信，是还在生我的气吗？”  
尤长靖扒拉开他的手，推开面前的人嫌弃地说：“你这人真是一喝酒就犯错。”  
“嘻嘻，是呀，下次不敢了,你就原谅我吧！”朱正廷撒娇功夫倒是越来越进步了，见尤长靖没回话他就知道这个朋友已经差不多原谅他了，又说：“你快登陆一下咱们自修室的账号，看有没有人加你。”  
尤长靖切换账号一看，还真有三十多个好友申请，惊喜地看着朱正廷：“可以啊你，你还没告诉我你怎么宣传的。”  
“到时候你就知道了。”朱正廷神神秘秘的说：“绝对是我们学校人流量最大的地方。”  
当尤长靖课间在厕所隔间上厕所的时候就知道朱正廷这话是什么意思了。  
他刚蹲下准备酝酿，就看见厕所门上贴着一张黄底黑字写的小广告——  
还在为不知道如何满足男/女朋友而郁闷吗?还在为自己的性癖好而感到羞耻吗?还在为对性一无所知而感到迷茫吗？没关系，性爱自修室会从专业角度回答您的一切问题，绝对保证顾客隐私，价格良心，先问再付，包您满意，性爱自修室欢迎您光临，价格咨询vx号：XXXXXX，还在旁边加了一个二维码。  
尤长靖呆了，立马穿好裤子又跑到隔壁间的厕所门口一看，也贴上了，尤长靖估摸着全校的厕所估计都被朱正廷贴上了，他一时不知道该夸他还是该骂他，并给朱正廷发了条微信：【……你牛逼。】  
【应该的应该的[承让]】对方很快回复道。  
尤长靖翻了个白眼，回到坑位，继续蹲厕。

尤长靖在午休时点开微信，把申请好友的人都点了通过，立马就有人给他发了消息。  
【你是我们学校的吗？】  
尤长靖回：【拒绝回答任何私人问题。】  
这个人的提问提醒了他，于是将个性签名改成：1.拒绝询问私人问题。2.客户信息绝对保密。  
【你真的可以解决问题吗？】对方说。  
【你有什么问题？】  
【[图片]】对方发来一张图片——短小的阴茎被茂密的卷曲的耻毛的围着，包皮因为过长而耷拉着，恶心极了，尤长靖撇过脸，生理一阵不适。  
“你在干嘛？”陈立农的声音突然在背后响起，吓得尤长靖立马把手机捂进胸口，回头看着陈立农心虚道：“没，没什么啊。”  
陈立农狐疑地看着尤长靖，坐到座位上，说：“那什么自修室的事？”  
尤长靖惊慌地用手捂住陈立农的嘴，然后扫了扫周围，大家依旧做着自己手头上的事，显然没有听见陈立农的话，尤长靖松了口气，而手机‘啪嗒’一声掉落在他和陈立农的中间。  
陈立农拿开捂住自己的手，一手拦住尤长靖，不准他弯身子捡手机，一边自己弯下腰捡起掉在地上的手机，屏幕里的聊天记录上，对方发了一张恶心的鸡巴的照片之后还连续发了几条——  
【你喜欢吗？】  
【怎么不回话了？】  
【你想不想要？】  
赤裸裸地性骚扰。  
陈立农舔了舔后槽牙，手握的力度恨不得将手机碾碎，他看向尤长靖，对方还无辜地看着他让他更加来火：“尤长靖，你在做鸭吗？”  
尤长靖还没看到对方人的回复，虽然他现在被陈立农的眼神盯得发毛，但因为陈立农的话而让自己感受到了侮辱，所以他没有显示出害怕反而用力打开陈立农拦他的手，一把夺过手机，语气不太友好：“乱看别人手机很不礼貌！”  
“你他妈是不是觉得自己很有本事了！”陈立农突然大声打破了午休的安静，所有人的目光向他们聚拢。  
尤长靖讨厌被目光聚集的感觉，他看着面前怒视着自己的陈立农，心里一阵委屈，还以为自己的关系和他有所改善，甚至或许可以做好朋友，看来自己是一厢情愿了。  
朱正廷看着两人一触即发正准备去劝架，就看到尤长靖冲出教室，陈立农犹豫了一会儿也跟了出去。这两人怎么回事，朱正廷歪歪头，他看不懂了。  
尤长靖往顶楼跑着，陈立农跟在尤长靖身后，他不想再和尤长靖进行这种无聊的追逐游戏，连续垮了几个台阶就抓住了尤长靖的手，力气的悬殊让尤长靖被陈立农几乎是甩到墙壁上，背硬生生砸到墙上让他有些吃痛，等他回过神来时已经被陈立农撑着墙的两只手臂固定在中间了。  
“尤长靖！”陈立农盯着面前的人：“你跑什么？”  
“你这个人有狂躁症，我懒得和你吵。”尤长靖撇过头不和陈立农对视。  
“我？狂躁症？”陈立农气的发笑。  
尤长靖不满陈立农发出的笑声，转头对着陈立农，义正言辞地说：“你看我和客户的聊天记录，这是不尊重我的客户，也不尊重我。”  
“你说不是客户。”  
“……。”尤长靖一下语塞，但气势不能输，又辩护道：“就算不是客户，你随便看别人手机的行为就算侵犯隐私了。而且你还……”说我做鸭，这是对我人格的侮辱。尤长靖说不出来后面的话，只觉得很委屈，尤长靖低下头，鼻子开始发酸。  
陈立农看尤长靖状态不对，立马收回撑在墙上的手，低头看尤长靖的脸，看面前的人眼睛鼻子都红彤彤的，眼眶里还有泪水在打转，陈立农慌了：“你，你没事吧？”  
尤长靖被这么一问，在眼眶里打转的泪珠滚了下来，他看着陈立农，看不出什么表情：“我本以为你这个人还不错，看来你还是没变，就算做鸭，也和你一点关系也没有。”  
陈立农承认他刚才的情绪波动让他有些口不择言，想解释：“我……”  
尤长靖打断他，咬着牙一字一句地说着：“你这个人，四肢发达、头脑简单、愚蠢至极！”说完推开了面前的陈立农，又快速往楼下走去。  
陈立农看尤长靖已经消失在视线里，泄愤地将拳头砸在墙上，疼痛一下就蔓延到全身。

尤长靖进教室前擦干了眼泪，坐回座位上，朱正廷小跑过来，看到尤长靖这红眼睛就知道刚才哭过了，生气地说：“他欺负你了？”  
尤长靖摇摇头，说：“没，你回座位去吧，我想静静。”  
朱正廷点点头，回到座位上，还担心地回头看了看。  
尤长靖拿出口袋里的手机，一看到聊天记录就知道为什么陈立农会那样说话了。  
尤长靖烦躁地揉乱了刘海，妈的，尤长靖骂道，好像错怪陈立农了，而且自己刚才说的那些话还挺重的……尤长靖把这个人从列表中删除，并在个性签名里附加了第三条：禁止对咨询师性骚扰。  
陈立农整个午休都不见人，而尤长靖因为内疚根本没法安心午休，直到第一节课上课，陈立农才踩着点大摇大摆地进教室。  
尤长靖看着陈立农在自己身边坐下， 而对方从进教室开始就没有看过自己，就算坐下了也只是从抽屉里拿出教科书，然后盯着黑板，转着笔。  
尤长靖很快就注意到他的手破了，担心地问：“你的手怎么了？”  
对方依旧看着前面，完全不理会尤长靖。  
哎，看来完全是生气了，尤长靖为自己的鲁莽懊恼地咬了咬嘴唇。  
一下课，尤长靖就跑到医务室买创口贴，医务室和教学楼的距离有点远，他怕上课铃响，又急匆匆跑回教室，现在就在椅上喘着粗气。  
“你赶着投胎啊？”朱正廷说：“一下课就没看你了。”  
“我，我去买东西了。”尤长靖喘着气，说话还不流畅。  
一旁的陈立农正一手翻着书，一手自然地放在桌面上，尤长靖小心翼翼地拍了拍陈立农：“你的手……”说着把创口贴又递了过去。  
朱正廷见状，耸耸肩，识趣地回到自己座位上。  
陈立农没回理，尤长靖叹了口气，软的不行干脆来硬的，他把创口贴撕开，然后直接抓住陈立农的手，陈立农终于看向他，被尤长靖的举动吓到，本能地想要抽出自己的手：“你干嘛？”  
尤长靖用力抓着陈立农的手不让他抽走，说：“别动！”然后朝伤口吹了吹：“就算生气也不能耽误伤口啊，”边说着边把撕开的创口贴轻柔地贴好，却还没放开陈立农的手。  
“你先松手，有，有话好好说……”陈立农觉得自己要爆炸了，心跳的速度让他有些头晕。  
尤长靖感觉到陈立农想要抽回手的动作反而抓得更紧了，诚恳地看着陈立农：“对不起。”  
“……。”  
“我误会你了，我不该那么说你。”  
“……啊。”陈立农机械的应了一声，虽然不知道对方为什么跟自己道歉，但心里还是感到很爽。  
尤长靖以为陈立农还没消气，干脆闭上眼说：“来！你打我吧！我绝不还手！”然后拿陈立农的手打自己的头，陈立农赶紧趁机抽出手说：“行了行了，我接受你的道歉了。”  
尤长靖这才把刚才的愁眉苦脸换成笑容，又说：“我已经把那个客户删掉了，他就是个色鬼，却没想到我是一个男的。”  
陈立农看尤长靖一脸庆幸和得意的样子就知道，面前的这个人什么都不明白。

19.  
性爱自修室就这样开始了，为了不耽误自己的学习，尤长靖只会在每晚十点至十一点登录切换工作微信，除了那个人，还是有大部分人是正经来咨询的——  
【我爱Chris Evans爱的死去活来，但他完全不知道有我这么个人，我怎么样才能让他看到我？】  
尤长靖疑惑地挠挠头，给出了回复后，看下一条。  
【我下面的黑森林在野蛮生长，刚剪掉就又长出来了，我感觉我就想金刚狼一样。】  
尤长靖惊讶地点点头，不过这个简单，回复后，继续下一条。  
【我操了个热的香瓜，现在一尿尿小弟弟就疼得不行。】  
嘶……这个有点难，尤长靖硬着头皮给出意见后，NEXT！  
【……】  
【……】  
当然就算是野路子的咨询师也需要定期的培训，于是尤长靖周末两天偷偷蹲在妈妈的诊疗室外边，拿着从网上买来的听诊器，将诊头贴在门上，一遍点头，一遍做着笔记，偶尔会听到些让他忍不住‘wow’的情趣游戏。  
上次吵架和好后，尤长靖和陈立农的关系近了许多，不，是许多多多多多。  
尤长靖正吃着早餐就收到了陈立农发来的微信消息：【起了吗？】  
【恩恩。】  
【帮我带早餐，你妈妈做的三明治很好吃。】  
【OK！】尤长靖回复完，看妈妈正在洗手间，立马就把她的那份三明治包好塞进了书包，尤妈洗漱完后，走到餐厅问：“我的三明治呢？”  
“额，我太饿了，都吃了，”尤长靖说：“妈下次你多做一份吧，我太喜欢你做的三明治了。”  
尤妈疑惑，做了这么久的三明治也没见你这么爱吃过，心想，可能是在长身体吧。  
尤长靖晚自习无聊，画了一个流氓兔，拍下来发给陈立农：【哈哈，像不像你？】  
陈立农利用训练休息间隙回复到：【这是你。】附送了一张《爱宠大机密》里兔老大的图片。  
尤长靖忍不住笑出声，没控制住声音收到了正在学习的同学的眼刀，赶紧捂住嘴。  
周末，朱正廷拉着尤长靖逛超市，尤长靖正边走边给陈立农发微信，朱正廷推着车看着正捧着手机傻笑的朋友说：“你喜欢上陈立农了。”  
尤长靖没有收起笑容，不把朱正廷的话放在心上：“拜托，你不要腐眼看人基了，Just普通男性朋友之间的聊天而已。”  
“这两周来，你一直黏在手机上，每次他发来消息你就成了这样。”朱正廷无语地指着现在满脸幸福笑容的尤长靖。  
“哪样？”尤长靖又看不见自己的表情。  
“就变成了一个傻白甜尤长靖。”说着把货柜上的黄瓜味薯片丢进购物车。  
“你真的想多了，最近我帮他补课，所以关系更近了，仅此而已。”尤长靖又把烧烤味的薯片丢了进去。  
朱正廷根本不信尤长靖的鬼话，说：“我觉得你还没好好认识你自己，毕竟你也没交往过女朋友。”  
“你什么意思？”  
朱正廷语气暧昧地回道：“说不定男生更适合你，比如……陈立农那款。”然后故意夸张地张嘴咬了一口空气：“嗷呜，大灰狼一口吃掉你这只小白兔。”  
尤长靖听了之后脑海中立马闪现出陈立农赤裸着上身，如狼似虎地盯着他的模样，发现自己想歪了立马摇摇头，对朱正廷说：“朱正廷，你不要玷污我们直男之间的纯洁友谊！”然后走到另一排货架挑零食了。  
朱正廷耸耸肩，小声说：“我反正不信。”跟了上去。

当晚尤长靖做了一个梦，梦里他上课快迟到了，急匆匆地赶到教室却发现空无一人，突然一个人从身后抱住了他，那个人的胸膛是那么宽厚和温暖，他回过头，是陈立农，他捧着自己的脸，深褐色的眼里满是欲望，有些急切地说：“长靖，你知道吗，我喜欢你好久了……”  
尤长靖有些慌乱，不知道怎么回应陈立农，拿开陈立农的手说：“对不起，我是直男。”  
“哦？直男？”陈立农挑眉，身子向尤长靖逼近，尤长靖被他逼得不停后退，直到墙壁挡住了他的退路，陈立农一手撑在尤长靖耳边，一手往尤长靖下体探去，笑道：“可是长靖已经硬了呢。”  
尤长靖低下头，果然校裤已经被撑起了一个小帐篷，为什么？为什么自己会勃起？还没反应过来，陈立农就开始隔着外裤揉搓起来。  
尤长靖心里想制止，但是手却攀上了陈立农的后背，陈立农俯身，把撑着墙的手扶着尤长靖的后脑勺，带着倾略性地吻住他的嘴唇，舌头挤进他的嘴里，缠绵地亲吻声在教室里回荡。  
教室？  
这是教室！  
尤长靖推开陈立农，喘着气说：“等会儿会有人来的。”  
陈立农笑着上前搂住尤长靖的腰：“宝贝，这里只有我们。”  
陈立农的声音就想迷药，让尤长靖晕晕乎乎，陈立农再次吻住他的嘴，褪下尤长靖的裤子让尤长靖的阴茎暴露在空气中，陈立农握住尤长靖的阴茎撸动着，吻完嘴后又滑道尤长靖的耳朵，舔舐着耳垂，尤长靖发出舒服的呻吟，接着是脖子，让尤长靖痒痒的。  
被陈立农弄得很舒服的尤长靖觉得也要为陈立农做些什么，手附上陈立农的下身的凸起，果然是令人吃惊的尺寸，他一边帮陈立农撸着一边不自觉地扭着屁股，想到等会儿这个东西一会进入自己体内就感觉后穴一阵阵瘙痒。  
“长靖……快舔舔他……”陈立农被摸得还不够，将尤长靖往下按，尤长靖蹲下身子，脱下陈立农的裤子，一根壮硕的阴茎弹到了尤长靖的脸上，雄性的气体扑面而来，尤长靖贪婪地吮吸着，伸出舌头从根部舔到龟头，来回舔着柱身，又将口包裹住龟头，舌头在马眼灵活的爱抚着。  
“啊……舒服……”陈立农仰着头呻吟着，双手放在尤长靖的头部不让他躲开，腰部开始挺动，巨大的性器在尤长靖口腔中抽插，顶在尤长靖上颚，惹得尤长靖一阵打呕。  
陈立农停下，尤长靖站起身子又开始同陈立农接吻，陈立农将尤长靖左腿抬起，放在自己的腰间，另一只手扶住自己的阴茎，将龟头挤进了尤长靖的穴口，再慢慢地将整个柱身都塞了进去，湿热的内壁裹得陈立农爽极了，尤长靖也因为后穴塞满而得到满足发出呻吟。  
“我开始动了。”陈立农凑在尤长靖耳边说，尤长靖听得不自觉的收紧后穴，陈立农差点被夹射，像是惩罚尤长靖一样，陈立农抽出半根又用力插进去，尤长靖爽的直叫：“啊……好爽……呜……”  
陈立农一手控制住尤长靖的两只手，拉高放在头顶，腰腹用力向上顶，深入浅出，速度时快时慢，整间教室只能听见淫荡的拍肉声。尤长靖被顶的整个人瘫软在陈立农胸口，感觉到尤长靖的另一只腿撑不住了，干脆把尤长靖整个抱起，让他两条腿箍在自己腰间，重力让尤长靖又落坐在陈立农的阴茎上，顶得深度让尤长靖爽得发抖。  
“呜呜……好，好舒，舒服……”尤长靖被顶的一句话都说不完整，陈立农在穴里研磨到了他的G点，尤长靖顿时叫出声来，脚指头也蜷缩起来：“啊……啊……不要……不要……”  
“宝贝，爽不爽？恩？”陈立农知道找到了尤长靖的敏感点，像棒槌一样疯狂的攻击着那一点，尤长靖收紧的内壁也让他舒服得不行。  
“舒服……舒服……快干我……快……”  
陈立农吻住尤长靖，听话地又加快了挺动的频率。  
“啊！”尤长靖大叫一声，射在了陈立农的腹肌上，而陈立农却还在操干着：“宝贝，你好棒……你是最棒的…”  
尤长靖受不了了，为了让陈立农快点射出来，迎合着陈立农的抽插收缩着自己的穴口，在陈立农用力顶了几下后终于射在了自己体内。


End file.
